end_of_the_universe_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Monitored (comic)
Monitored is the fourth comic in Season 1 of EOTU. Overview The planet of Uaros is under attack. The government of the nearby planet of Detizan 5 was asked for help. But all this time, someone else has been watching… Plot The Jet lands on the resort planet Detizan 5 in the year 5600. Zach Archer steps out, and introduces Ankh and Ekanz to the planet. Ekanz asks why they're not going to Anywhere, and Zach says he changed his mind. A woman then runs up to them and tells them worriedly to not trust "the Senate". She then runs away, leaving the three of them confused. Zach says that they are not going to get into any trouble, and tells Ankh and Ekanz that they should go find a hotel to stay at. In the Detizan 5 Senate, electoral candidates stand around conversing as the same paranoid woman from before runs in, disturbing their conversation. Zach, Ankh and Ekanz have booked a room at the Avenue Hotel. Noticing a television, Zach switches it on to watch the news. The news anchor talks about the paranoid woman, who entered the Senate and is now interrogating Senator Latham. Ankh recognizes the woman as the recorded clip begins to play, showing the woman asking Latham about his opinion on the "Uaros crisis". Latham asks her who she is, and she introduces herself as Erin, instantly continuing her rant and saying she's supporting Senator Michaels over him. Latham grins and asks Erin to follow him to his office so she can interview him. The news anchor cuts in, stating that there is no more recording to play. In Latham's office, Latham is attacking Erin as she stands next to an open window, trying to defend herself. Latham pushes her and she falls out the window screaming as Latham walks away. Later, the news report starts up and shows Erin lying on the ground dead, and the news anchor saying she was found dead outside the Senate. Latham is being interviewed by a journalist, Carter, about her death. Carter asks Latham what happened, and Latham lies, saying Erin was interviewing him but then she suddenly jumped out of the window. The news anchor then asks anyone who knows Erin to come forward. Zach, noticing the woman once again, says he's going to go check out wherever Uaros is. Ankh follows him but Ekanz chooses to stay behind to "keep up with the news". After Ankh leaves, Ekanz suddenly winces from pain. Confused, he asks himself what just happened. On a green and foggy planet, the Jet materializes, tilted over into the green sand. Zach steps out and looks at it, commenting that he could have landed better. Both Zach and Ankh find the atmosphere difficult to breathe as they look around. Suddenly, two massive ships fly past, shooting and destroying an area in the distance. Zach asks if they landed in a war zone. Then, a faceless man runs at them, telling them to get out of the atmosphere and into the Jet. As they walk back in, the man notices the transdimensional space, and Zach asks the man where they are and who he is. The man says they are on the planet Uaros, and introduces himself as Yy'kaan, a Uarian. He then explains that Uarians do not have faces as they do not need to breathe or see. He then warns them about the toxic atmosphere, but reassures them that a brief exposure is fine. Zach asks what is happening on Uaros, and Yy'kaan explains that a race called the Trition Republic attacked Uaros in the previous year for no reason. Uaros asked the government of Detizan 5 for help, but Detizan 5 hasn't even sent a response back. Back on Detizan 5, Matthew welcomes the TV viewers to his senatorial report, and introduces Stevenson, a private journalist. Stevenson goes on to talk about Senator Latham, and how there is evidence that he is behind the incidents on Uaros, and has ties with the Trition Republic. He is interrupted by Matthew's director, who says that he has orders to stop the report. In his office, Latham orders his bodyguard Evans to eliminate Stevenson. Evans walks away and Latham turns around to his assistant, McEtch, and tells him to keep any reporters away from him. McEtch also walks away. The news anchor reports on the shooting of journalist Stevenson. Watching the news report, Ekanz realizes that anyone who speaks out about Latham ends up dead. In the Jet on Uaros, Zach guesses that Detizan couldn't send help due to the election. Yy'kaan reveals that Uaros asked for help in 5599, when a stable government system existed. Wanting to know more, Zach plans to return to Detizan. Ankh jokingly asks what happened to avoiding trouble. Zach replies that he has been having difficulty avoiding trouble lately. Zach leads Yy'kaan and Ankh out onto the shore of Detizan 5, where they walk along the beach and Zach notices an Adarin. The Adarin introduces himself as Ian, who was born on Adar Fet. Zach asks if he lived there in the previous year, and when Ian answers yes, Zach asks him who the previous leader was. Ian says the previous leader of the planet was a man name Hyurac Tryen, who was extremely xenophobic. Zach thanks him and walks away, realizing that the fact that an Adarin was in 5600 meant that he really did save Adar Fet back in 3224. He tells Yy'kaan that due to Tryen's xenophobia, he refused to send help to Uaros and ignored their distress calls. After being sidetracked, Zach then decides to return to the hotel to pick up Ekanz. In the Senate, Latham asks a woman how the votes look. The informant says Senator Michaels is ahead of him. Latham then calls Michaels up to his office to "have a word" with him. Michaels assumes Latham is trying to get him to drop out of the election, which Latham denies, saying he wanted to congratulate him. Michaels says nobody has won yet, so nobody can be congratulated. McEtch offers Michaels tea, which he accepts, taking a sip. Remarking on the good quality of the tea, Michaels asks why Latham isn't having one. Latham replies that he is allergic to the tea. When Michaels skeptically asks what he could possibly be allergic to, Latham replies "cyanide", revealing that he poisoned Michaels' tea. Michaels yells out and then falls back in his chair. Latham then says that he is now in first. Zach walks back into the hotel room, introducing Yy'kaan to Ekanz. Ekanz says the news is about to show the election results. An announcer first says that Michaels had "died of old age", but that he would have won with 42% of the votes. She then announces that with only 5% and 10% respectively, Senators Jameson and Easting do not win. Latham grins as he is announced as the new Grand Senator with 23% to Xarkus Vyken's 20%. Latham makes a speech, saying he will not help Uaros. Yy'kaan calls out in anger, and Zach says he is going to go to the Senate himself. Outside the Senate, Zach asks himself how they could get inside. He then gets an idea and walks off. He lands the Jet on the prison colony Kazek in 3333. Asking a man named Hadrias Zakton if he can buy his universal key from him, he gets no response. A prison officer tells him Zakton is due to be executed later that day. Zach feels sorry for Zakton, before taking the key and returning to Detizan in 5600. The key works, and the group enter the Senate. They meet Vyken, who explains that now that the election is over, he wants to stop Latham. Zach says he also planned to do that, and asks for his help. They then plan how they can overthrow Latham. Latham is in his personal bathroom, and finishes preparing for speeches. He walks out into his office and is confronted by Zach and Yy'kaan. He asks them how they got in, and then notices Yy'kaan, realizing they want to talk about the "Uaros crisis". Latham reveals the truth, and that he is working for the Trition Republic and purposefully denying help to Uaros. Vyken then steps out, revealing he was recording the entire conversation and broadcasting it live. Latham orders his bodyguards to kill them, but Zach says they are knocked out in a store cupboard. Latham pulls out a gun and points it at Zach instead. After hearing police have come to take him away, Latham, powerless, shoots himself with the gun. Afterwards, Zach says farewell to Vyken, who has been elected as the new Grand Senator. Later, back in the Jet, after dropping Yy'kaan back on Uaros, Zach says they still haven't had a vacation. He says he knows just the place, and then corrects himself, saying he only knows the time. Characters * Zach Archer * Ankhtenak * Ekanz R-868 * Yy'kaan * Xarkus Vyken * Athu Latham * Erin * Michaels * Easting * Carter * Matthew * Stevenson * Director * Darren Evans * Darren McEtch * Ian * Informant * Jameson * Announcer * Hadrias Zakton References * Adar Fet and the Adarin are still alive after Zach saved them in 3224. * The previous leader of Detizan 5 was Hyurac Tryen. * Zach knew a girl called Layna who once ignored everything he said. * The Detizan 5 police force planned to take Latham to Exile. Category:End of the Universe comics Category:Season 1